


Venture

by malikbami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Cute, English, F/M, Football, Funny, Interracial Relationship, Journalism, Love, Soccer, Uni Zayn, University, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikbami/pseuds/malikbami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Henly always wanted to prove herself. She worked year in and out to achieve her goal and be able to be on her university's soccer team. Once she does, she strives for greatness. Game after game, practice after practice, Olivia gets better. Soon she realizes school and football aren't the only things she must care about to do better in life. She meets a group of people along the way that show her views of things. One including Zayn Malik, the journalist who shows her far more things she'd ever expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in a AU (alternate universe) for the members of One Direction.
> 
> I chose not to include the a real name of the university they attend, although the state in USA is Arizona. I might make one up. This is to keep each readers imagination on edge and provide them with their own idea on how things looks based in the descriptions I write.
> 
> I live in California,USA and we say soccer.
> 
> I really enjoy writing this story so please ENJOY!

"Olivia!" Tanya , our center forward, yelled. Without hesitation, I lob the soccer toward her as I sprint towards the goal. Tanya quickly receives the ball, keeping it between her feet as her black Nike cleats hit the grass floor.

"Keep going!" Coach calls from the sidelines. I can hear the hollering from the crowd as I keep my focus on the rolling ball. As the opposite team began to get closer as I ran, Tanya glances up to me. She probably excepts me to be close to the goal for me to have a one touch kick into the goal. But, we were against a very great team with a numerous amount of skillful players.

One player, last name Barkley, stood in front of me, towering me from any attempt Tanya could have to pass the ball to me. Barkley's black ponytail swung in front of me momentarily before she rushes forward. She tries to steal the ball from Tanya.

Tanya is one of my best friends. Ever since we were kids, we'd play footsie in the park, my backyard, her backyard, at school, and pretty much anywhere we could spot a ball and kick it around. Luckily, we both applied to the same university and we both got accepted. What are the chances of that!

Barkley's attempt fails as Tanya passes back to me, giving me an open shot of the goal. I dribble the ball to get a little closer and kick the black and white ball as hard as could. The goalie isn't fast enough to hit the ball back and the soccer connects with the net inside. I just scored the winning goal! We had been in a tie for over the ninety minute gane abd 4 minutes have been added and breaking it is just amazing! I'm ecstatic! The whole crowd is ecstatic!

Tanya and I, both breathless, rush to each other in a tight embrace. " You did it, Olivia," She says. "No, we did," I correct her. If she hadn't passed back, I would have never made the goal. The rest of the team cheers as well as the crowd. I feel many other hands wrap around me, congratulating me on Tanya and I's pass.

Subsequently from the many pats on the shoulder and high fives , I congratulate the other team. I start off with Barkley, learning her name is, Selly. "That was a great game Henly," I reply the same to her and walk pass her to shake more players hands.

I rush back to our side to still get praise.

"It's not just me who made the goal. It's ever single player." Everyone shouts again. Minutes pass and the crowds shrinks to a few people.

I walk to the locker room with Hope, our goalkeeper. "That was a great goal, Olivia!" She then tells me about all the moves I did. I tell her about how well she saved the ball until we reach the locker room. We say goodbye and part ways because my locker is on the right side of the room and her is on the left.

My row is empty. Everyone probably changed and left as I stayed a bit longer than the rest.

My locker opens after I unlock it and I sit down on the long wooden bench in front of it. I first remove my cleats, then socks, then my shin guards last. I place them in my black and purple bag. I stand to remove my pants and shirt. My yellow towel is already folded neatly in my locker. After retrieving it and taking off my undergarments, I head for the showers. Before I go, I tightly wrap the towel around my chest.

The amount of sweat I have developed today is horrendous.

I turn the nozzle on the individual shower and stand in the lukewarm water. The water feels refreshing as it rushes down my naked body to the floor.

"Hey Olivia!" A very loud and might I say squeaky voice yells. I react very badly. I scream and fall immediately to the shower floor. Luckily, there is a curtain and the person who just came out of no where saw anything.

"Wow, Olivia. You okay?" It's Ivy. She is also on my team. Her voice from the very beginning has always been this high.

"Yes!" I yell back as I stand up. I open the curtain to peek through and to only show my face. She's already changed into her clothes. Her orange and very curly hair bounces as she giggles. I wish my hair was as pretty as that. My hair is just jet black with waves on the ends. With split ends.

"You look very confused!" Gee, thanks. " Well, Brian Tillman is having a huge party because of the start of the season and for the great games we've had and he wants to know if you'd like to come."

Brian Tillman is the center forward in the boys' soccer team. Yes he is hot and popular. His hazel green eyes could practically melt you and his cheeky smile could cure cancer. Almost everyone has a crush on him but I saw no interest in liking him. Or liking anyone at all. School and soccer are my only priorities.

But for him to ask me? He would only invite what I consider popular people to parties. I've been playing in my position for months now and being in my second year in uni, I haven't gotten any recognition for my skills. Although I don't want any. Everyone just saying you play good and not even trying to get to know the person. That bugs me the most.

"Olivia?" Ivy's loud voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Are you going or no?"

"Yes sure. Why not?"

"Ok. See you around Olivia." Ivy turns on her heels and walks out the shower room.

I finish the shower and walk back to my locker. I wipe myself with the towel and apply lotion.

The jeans and jacket I put on feel comforting and make me even more happy. I fucking scored the winning goal! Coach talked to me on the field. He told me how well I played and the great improvements I've made since last season.

During my first year, I tried out for the team and made it. Since I was only a newbie compared to everyone who has been here for years, I only played in a few games. Coach said he was keeping me and preparing me for next year. He also said that I had great potential. Being me, I always wanted to one up myself. So I trained harder and stayed longer after every practice. Just like they say, hard work pays off. For me, it payed off in a huge way.

I lock my locker on the top row and bring my bag with me. The clothes need to be cleaned especially after being worn while I played like that.

I leave the locker room and exit then building. It'd be perfect if today was Friday so I can take a break and relax. I'll take a nap once I get to my dorm.

"Olivia! Olivia Henly!" A male voice calls from behind me as I turn the corner towards my dorm building. His footsteps get louder as he approaches. I stop walking and turn around to see a beautiful male creature. My breath automatically hitches once he smiles. He looks like an angel from heaven. His dark brown hair flops as he strides over to me in his dark pants and plain grey shirt. Atop that is a brown leather jacket that makes his eyes pop. A mist of greens and golds fill his iris and appear even more gorgeous as he gets closer.

"Olivia Henly, glad I could get to you." His pants a little as he smiles. I notice his distinct English accent, different from the American accents here in Arizona. Wonder why he'd want to come here when the universities in England are far more excelled.

His cheek bones must have been carved on the mountain of heaven. This guy is to die for. I look at his lips as they talk and how they move with each word he says. I know I'm not listening but who cares. All I care about is his eyes and the stubble peaking out on his chin. He has a pencil tucked behind his left ear which I have found is pierced. I notice a notepad in his hand

"So can you?" His voice almost startles me and I jump back a little. And his voice...

"Can you remind me of what you just said." I ask stupidly.

"Sure," he rubs his chin gently then he looks me in the eyes, making every part of my body do a backflip and scream with joy.

"I'm Zayn Malik," even the way his name rolls off of his tongue is beautiful. He extends his hand for me to shake. I first look at it then put my hands in his. Zayn's warm hands engulfs mine and my smile widens. "I'm chief of editor of the school's sports column. I chose to personally ask you about the game today and hear your thoughts about the future games." He is personally asking me. My heart beats a little faster now. I need to stop drooling over him. Zayn continues to look right to me and my eyes are physically glued to his. After seconds of silence, I speak up.

"Yeah. Sure. Totally." I say it all to fast and Zayn seems to notice because he looks away. He brings his notepad out and takes the pencil from his ear. "I'd like to do it over some lunch. At Bristo's? Maybe next Friday at around four in the afternoon?" I've been there plenty of times and their soup and bread bowl is delicious. He scans his notepad quickly and I see his eyelashes flutter as he blinks. How are his features even real?

Before I can respond, he speaks. "Well, only if you have time. I know how you really want the practice. And-" I cut him off and talk. "No, it's okay. I leave practice early. Besides, too much practice is bad." We both laugh, more like chuckle. "Yeah ok. I'll meet you there. Bye Olivia." "Bye Zayn," He turns and heads the opposite direction. I watch as he tucks his notepad in his back pocket.

What sucks is that I won't notice these people if I only focus on my grades and soccer. Perhaps if I pay less attention to the main things, I'll notice people as alluring as Zayn.

By the time I get to Tanya and I's dorm, which I'm ninety two percent sure that Tanya must have personally asked her rich father to make us roomies, it's six o'clock and I have to start on my homework and still take a nap. I unlock the door and open it to find it empty. I drop my bag next to my bed and immediately drop on the bed and fall into slumber.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Tanya's voice rings in my ears. How many times do I have to hear my name today?

I pull my pillow over my head and groan. "Go away. Let me sleep." I whine. "It's nearly midnight and I know you haven't done your homework." Shit. I pull the covers off of me at the speed of light and make my way to my desk. I turn the lamp light on and pull my binder out. Why did I have to sleep so long?

"Don't forget your glasses," Tanya reminds me. I dig through my work bag and pull out my black case holding my black framed glasses. I've always needed glasses to see. Once I tried contacts but they are such a hassle.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I say as I scan through my agenda. At least two pages of notes for literature. I thought I had more work...

"I went out with Georgia and did my work there," Lucky. I spent my time sleeping in. I hear her turn off her lamp and lay back in bed. My notes that I did take during the lecture are only half a page long and I know I can't make it two pages! Mr. D barely explained anything about how Bianca feels about her life and what she is going through in The Taming of the Shrew by Shakespeare. Actually, I'm supposed to figure that out.

I continuously tap my finger on the wooden desk, trying to figure out what to do. "Stop it," Tanya says. I stop. This is going to be one long night.

The next morning, I wake up in a pile of paper and gum wrappers. It took me over two hours to have to answer and contemplate on the many on going questions in The Taming of the Shrew. Tanya allowed me to see some of her work.

"Good morning!" Tanya says. I groan again. "Your class starts in ten minutes," Ten minutes! That's only enough time to take a shower! I quickly grab my phone and check the time. 9:50. She was right! My literature class does start at 10. I decided to change my schedule to that time to cope with my practice needs. It also allows me time to take a morning jog.

"Why don't you ever wake me up?" I say to Tanya. I swivel my chair around to see her already in her clothes. She looks clean and must've already taken a shower.

"I still take my classes in the morning and I just got back," Tanya laughs and removes her shoes. I don't have anytime to shower and bathe. I fumble with my work to put it in my folder. Everything I have on my desk gets stuffed into my book bag. Except for the gum wrappers that I got to stop.

Tanya continues to laugh behind me as I mess everything up. The literature building is all the way across campus, almost a fifteen minute walk. My hair is a mess now and I pull it up to a bun. My appearance can't get worse.

"You have seven minutes! Go, go, go!"

I rush out the door with my phone in my bag and keys around my wrist. Many students crowd the hallways and I have to excuse myself through them and eventually the whole school. Then I start to run. The amount of time I have left is very small. I check my phone as fast as I could trying not to hit anyone by looking up then down.

Safety first, Olivia. To hell with safety.

I have two minutes and Mr. D rarely to never allows late students. I heard that one time, a girl named Susan came to class at least a second late and Mr. D and her had a heated argument about time and blah blah. The whole class just stared in awe and gasped when a few words were slipped. In the end, Susan got kicked out the class. I do not need that happening to me.

The beige colored building is in my sight. Only a few more strides and I'll be there. I slide my bag around and unzip the smaller pouch as I slow down but still trying to keep my pace. The pouch that conveniently stores my phone won't open. I start to struggle with it. Why won't it open, dammit! Before I know it, I bump into someone's back in front of me.

"Oomph!" he exclaims. As soon as he turns around, I'm taken back by his piercing blue eyes. They were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. And his blonde hair framed perfectly with his face. I really need to pay more attention to the people around me but not to much because school and soccer first.

"Sorry," I apologize. I look over the boy's shoulder to see Mr. D walk out and check his time. Again he is wearing the same old khakis and green polo. Doesn't hurt to change it up. I look back to the boy and stuff my phone in the bag and slide my bag around my shoulder keeping my eyes on him. "Sorry...I..." He is lost for words as I keep my eyes on his icy blue ones. I'm drooling, I know it.

"Just watch where you are going, Olivia." Heat fills my cheeks once he says my name. Just like Zayn, he has a foreign accent, Irish.

My name. He knows my name! Wait... my name had probably been called in the announcements. Or even spread by word of mouth ever since the game yesterday. He turns around and walks towards Mr. D's class.

I follow close behind the boy as he enters the class by shaking Mr. D's hand. I still wonder why he won't tell us his last name. How bad could it be? If it was Mr. Dick then ok, I understand.

"Good morning Miss. Henly," I nod to him as I watch the mysterious boy walk into the classroom. Following him will make me look like a complete stalker. Instead, I fnd a seat nearest to the black front door. The blonde boy sits behind me. I hear his bag hit the floor and him sit down. How I heard all this, I don't know?

Mr.D begins to teach us more about The Taming of the Shrew. Once he starts talking about things I don't recall reading, not that I even read it, I take out my black notebook filled with lined paper.

I hold the clips on the ends, snapping the rings. That was loud. I slowly move my head up to see Mr. D's tall body in front of me. How can I here the blonde boy sit down and him not walk to me?

"Would you like to add anything Olivia?" His voice booms through the classroom.

Before I can reply to the man, a voice says something behind me.

"She can add the fact that she is the best soccer player in the school." He says sarcastically. Annoyed, I turn around to see the blond boy looking down at me. The cutest guy I've ever seen is being rude again. I really don't get it. I'm just playing the game like everyone else and I just have a higher position. In the end, the whole team contributes the same amount I do.

When I was about three years old, my mother told me that when I grow up and play soccer, I should always play fair and just have fun in the end. My mom used to play little league then stopped for a few years and started playing again in high school then stopping completely. I remember seeing old picture of her playing the sport and her with a soccer in between the ground and her cleats. The thought of being like her makes me so happy.

About a year later, my parents divorced and my dad won custody of me. I lived with my dad and rarely to never saw my mom. I used to go to her on weekends but then it went to just on Saturdays. She never told me why I couldn't see her but I never did. Years passed and contact with my mother didn't exist. It's like she had just disappeared. I tried my absolute hardest to find her with the help of the mighty Internet and my father. He tried to help me but he was too busy with work and he started dating other women. It left me alone.

Five years ago, he remarried to a perky woman who was fun at times and had two twins, boy and girl, who were seven at the time. From all the times I talked and went out with her, she would try to make me live her like my own, true mother. My feeling toward her still haven't changed. She is my step mother. Always has and always will be.

So when anyone tells me I wasn't playing far or accuses me of not playing the game as my mother told me, I get angry. Way past angry and furious.

"Shut up," I say either loudly or quiet but loud enough for almost everyone in the lecture hall to hear. Gasps and chuckles fill the room when Mr. D speaks. "Excuse me?" He says. I don't want to answer him. Instead, I look back down to my notebook.

"Oops, sorry I didn't make the scoring goal yesterday! Sorry I'm not boasting to every single person here that I'm better than them by making the loudest noise in the world to distract people that actually want to learn and listen!" The boy sarcastically states.

Breathe.

"I said shut up," I'm irate now as I turn to look the boy straight in his sky blue eyes. I feel my insides melting as I gaze at him. Too attractive. Way too attractive.

The boy's smile becomes a frown once he looks at me for a while. The class' laughter seems to die down and eventually gone completely. It only feels like it is me and him and Mr. D once he loud voice booms through the room.

"Enough. Horan, Henly, ten minutes after class,"

"What?! No!" I burst. This is going to mess my whole schedule. If I miss my maths, I have to take the next one which is at twelve and I have to be at practice by 12:30. Practice doesn't wait for anyone and if I want to keep my position on the team, I have to be at every practice.

"Twenty minutes," Mr. D follows after my burst.

"So sad that soccer girl won't be able to be soccer girl again." Horan's voice mimics ones of a baby which sounds cute. I sigh.

"Are you pushing for twenty five, Horan?" Our professor questions.

"Not unless Henly's practice is at 12:30," How does he practically hate me but knows what time I'm doing my business?

"Thirty," Mr. D finally says. He walks back to his desk. All the heads that were once looking at me turn away once I turn my head to look at them. I take one last glance to see Horan looking down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. Oh how I want to wipe it off.

After sighing, Mr. D starts his lesson again as I doze off, not listening to anything.

"I'm going to pass out the major essay I graded on Tuesday," I had almost forgotten we had to do that. We had to write a persuasive essay on how technology is ruining how we should perceive books. Mr. D is a huge technophobe and this assignment shows it greatly. Even though I was new to this class, I still had to do the essay. For me, it was easy and I think I conveyed my point thoroughly.

My professor reaches into his bag and pulls a stack of white paper. "I'm going to call you all in ABC order. So please listen for your name. Anthony Alek" He continues down the stack until my name is called.

I move around my desk and walk to him. Hoping I get a good score, maybe an A, I cross my fingers. My fingers wrap around the white papers as Mr. D hands it to me with a stern look to his face. I'll look at it once I sit down. "Niall Horan," he calls.

That's his name? Niall. Niall Horan. Has a nice ring to it. I say his name in my mind for a while before I brush by him. He immediately glares at me before turning his head. I don't mind this. He has an attitude and apparently he can't hide it.

"I would like to say Horan was the only one in class that has gotten a perfect score!" A few claps play out in the room as well as a few groans. Before I sit, I glance up at Niall as he walks to his seat. He stares down to the ground, probably trying to avoid any recognition from anyone.

The moment of truth. I take a deep breath before I turn the paper over. Red ink. All I see is red ink. Corrections, annotations, comments all written in red ink. This is not until I scan up the page to see my percentage.

56%

What the hell?! This cannot be. I have always excelled in English. I was one of the top students in the English class. My grades were always close or even perfect. My heart race increases as I read the comments.

'Too vague.'

'This makes no sense. How is that in any way related to your paragraph's topic?'

'Please try harder next time.'

Some of my sentences were underlined and he wrote question marks on the side. I feel so weird knowing that I have gotten an F. A fucking F. I could complain to Mr. D but that would be of no use. I hear a snicker from behind and I turn to see Niall smiling. The same cute one from when I bumped into him. I squint my eyes at him and just like before, he smile decreases before he looks away.

Sad and frustrated, I tuck the stapled papers into my folder and hold my head down. This day is going to get worse.

"I expected all of you to score more than 95% and I see this!" Mr. D rubs his bald head and drags his hand down to his chin. So I'm not the only one that failed? Reassurance is good.

"So with that," He walks back to his desk and sits down on the edge of it with his arms crossed. "I'm going to assign the same paper but double the number of pages you have, especially if I have made a ubiquitous amount of corrections."

I groan with the rest of the class. They all chatter and whisper about the pain we all will endure.

"Now back to the lesson," Mr. D does as he said until the bell rings. I don't even move because I know I'm going to have to stay for thirty minutes with Niall. I roll my eyes at the thought of the irritating, but cute , boy.

"Just be quiet while I prep. And Niall, come sit down here." Niall walks down the steps to sit in the seat two seats away from me. I can practically smell the intoxicating smell of his cologne that I've smelt before. It is way too strong.

Gladly, the thirty minutes zoom by and after Niall leaves, I walk up to Mr. D's desk.

"I'd like to ask you about the test..." I pull the papers out from my folder and place then on his desk. "About that," he looks up from his work to look at me. " I'm going to let you work on the revision with someone else." Oh thank God! I really don't want to do this but doing it with someone would be incredible.

"Who?" Hopefully I get someone who I've actually seen around.

" My best student," Mr. D smiles after this and makes me feel uncomfortable. Ew. But who is his best student. Doesn't he do a lot of lectures with a bunch of different people?

Since I furrow my eyebrows in response, he answers for me.

" He just walked out so you better get get him."

No no no no no no a thousand times NO!

Mr.D looks back down to his work as I panic. "Are you sure there is no one else? I mean there is Anthony and Rachel. Oh and-" He cuts me off by continuing. " Look, Henly, he get the best score and his skill might be a little comparable to mine. If anyone should help you, it's him."

I sigh deeply and fix the strap on my shoulder. I nod slowly and curl my lips inbetween my lips. "Ok,"

"Good," he replies.

I exit the room, closing the door behind me.

The whole campus is filled with people and I scan the area multiple times looking for a blonde head and crimson jacket. But there are a lot of blonde heads and crimson shirts.

"Niall!" I call out, waiting until someone turns his head and looks at me. Niall. I rush up to him as he turns and continues to walk away.

"Niall!" I say again as I reach him. Running almost two miles everyday does pay off. "What do you want? " his Irish accent sounds very annoyed. Trying not to get annoyed, I reply. " Mr. D uh... assigned me to uh... wok with you for my paper." I let out a deep sigh.

"Please don't lie to me. I'm tired and I really need to go," Niall almost turns on his heels but I grab his forearm which he very buff and firm. He looks confused down to my hand and I look at his. I immediately release my hand and rub it on my hand. Touching him just felt weird.

"Niall, I really don't want to do this, like ask you, but I have no choice and I need a good grade in this class and without a good grade I won't be able to on the soccer team and-"

Niall grunts once I say the word soccer. He must be really against soccer and probably the players too.

"What's your problem?" I push.

"Soccer," He says blankly. How could that be his problem? How could it be anyone's? Soccer is great sport that I have devoted my time to. Hearing someone talk bad about it makes me feel uncomfortable. I could understand not enjoying it but for it to be a problem is bizarre.

"You don't like the sport or has it..."

Niall groans and turns back into the crowd. I follow him calling his name.

"Niall!" I say.

"What?" He questions once he turns around. I should just leave the question about soccer until later. He won't talk to me if I continue to speak about things like that. Why do I even care?

"You never answered me when I asked about the paper." I look up to his blue irises. "Ask me again when I care." He turns around but this time I don't stop him. If Niall is going to act so cocky and bitchy, I dont need to talk to him. I guess I'll just do this project alone.


	2. 2

"C'mon Henly, Brookes!" Coach Harrison calls. "Let's go Harvey!"

We've been dribbling the ball around the same seven cones for the past ten minutes and I'm getting tired. After practicing for almost two hours, the sweat on my forehead and back trickle down me. Sweating isn't that gross to me. I do it almost everyday plus it's only human. And it cools me down in a way.

"Stop!" Coach calls. I let out a deep breath and place my hands on my hips then to the back of my head to regulate my breathing. "I need you guys to push harder! Yes, we successfully beat the crap out of the other team yesterday, but we aren't finish yet. If we want to beat all the teams, we have to work. And with work you need effort. And the effort will get success!" He wails and the rest of my team cheers. My breathing has decreased and picks up right when I see Zayn walking up on the bleachers. I watch he walk up the steps with the pencil behind his ear and a notepad peeking out in his back pocket. I can't help but lick my lips.

"Henly!" I hear Coach call me. Startled, I turn my direction towards him. "Focus," He then tells us it is mandatory for us to meet at the six o'clock practice. For time and extra practice, Coach allows us to attend two practices everyday. One at 12:30 and 6:00. Sometimes I'l join Tanya at six because she always goes to that one.

I nod in response to him. "Give me two laps and then hit the showers," We all disperse to run the track. Once I finish, I walk to help Coach set the cones away and get all the balls for him. When I'm done, I look up to see Zayn approaching me with the pencil still tucked behind his ear. I curl a piece of my hair behind my ear, trying to make myself presentable in front of him. Who cares? He should have seen how hard we worked.

"Hey Olivia," He says before he smiles.

"Hey Zayn," I say, smiling too.

"Almost forgot how hard and intense practice is for soccer. Especially in this heat!" Zayn's smile get bigger when I join him as we both chuckle.

"Well, you get used to it," I say. He nods. "I used to play little league footsie as a little kid," Zayn tells me. "Same here. Kind of played this game all my life." He nods again. "That's mainly why I took the job of the sports column. Just knowing that each player loves what they do and how devoted they are to it, you know?" I shake my head, yes, and he continues but I don't listen. I just continue to nod and look at his lips.

"I'm boring you aren't I? God, Zayn, stop doing that," he mutters to himself. If anything, he is the opposite of boring.

"No, no, continue," I say with a smile. "No," Zayn says smiling down to the ground.

Zayn doesn't seem like the shy type. He seems like the lad who'd get a lot of girls because... just look at him! Zayn would befriend the girl and the girl would immediately fall for him but then Zayn would want to stay friends with her and then the whole thing would be ruined.

"Henly!" A voice calls from behind me. It's Coach. He looks at me sternly. He most likely wants me to go to the showers but I usually stay late. I shrug off the thought and look back to the black haired boy. "Sorry Zayn...see you next Friday?" I ask him. "Yes!" He says cheerfully. He places the pencil behind his ear. "See you," Zayn says to me. I nod my head once.

He turns away and heads toward the buildigs located near the field. I sigh and walk, joyfully, to Coach. He lifts the two bags filled with the soccers. Coach goes to the parking lot near us. I guess he doesn't want to talk then, Oh well. After taking the shower, I go back to my dorm.

Once at my dorm, I open my book bag and search for the keys. Where are they? I drop my bag on the floor and frantically search for them. I could've sworn I put them in my bag once I left the room. Hopefully Tanya is inside our room. Also, we just finished practice so she should be in here.

I put my things back inside the bag and get off my knees. I lift my hand up and knock twice on the door, waiting for the door to open. Nothing. I try to twist the handle but it catches itself.

"Tanya?"

"Yes?" I hear her voice behind me. "Thank God!" I say. "I can't find my keys," Tanya's eyes widens as if I told her something very important. I can just ask the dorm advisor to get me another key.

"You left or dropped your keys on your down the stairs. I was leaving to go see some people and noticed it," She reaches into her soccer bag and hands me my keys. "That's why you don't rush and you make an alarm when your best friend isn't there to wake you," Tanya smiles when she looks at me and laugh.

"Oh shut up," I jokily tell her.

"What are you going to wear?" Tanya asks me.

"For what?" I slide the key into the slot and twist it to open it. We walk in together and set our bags on the floor. I still need to wash mine because I could smell it. I gently kick the bag under my bed to avoid the wrenching odor.

"For the party tonight. Brain Tillman's party..."

I completely forgot. "Oh, I don't know," I remove my slides and lean back on my desk chair. My phone is placed in the charging dock after I get it from my pocket.

"Probably just jeans and a flannel. And those Vans," I point to the black shoes on the floor. "Why not something fun?" Tanya pouts. Maybe I should. I always wear the same clothing. But I will not wear a dress. They make me feel so constricted to sit and act a certain way.

"Too bad," I tell her after deciding that I'm still going to wear what I choose.

"What are going to wear?" I ask her. She stands to her feet and walks to her closet. Compared to mine, hers was bigger. She examines and skims through her wardrobe. It's filled with countless dresses and shirts. The bottom is filled with shoes ranging from sandals to heels with sandals.

"Aha!" Tanya exclaims. She brings out a black dress that has a heart shaped opening at the bust. The waist seems to curve, perfect for Tanya.

"That looks great for you,"

"Thanks," She says.

"I saw you talking to that one journalist guy, Zayn Malik?" Tanya places her dress on the arm of her chair. Nodding, I walk to get my clothing items and do the same.

"Is he doing an article about you?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to ask him out?" I crane my neck back to Tanya. "Why would you ask that?"

"You two look cute together." She sits criss-cross and speaks in a very animated voice while using her hands for more emphasis.

"Olivia Henly, soccer star, scoring countless goals and scoring a major one by getting with Zayn Malik, English major!" We both dwell in laughter before I almost choke.

"But Tanya, you know I don't date. I have to keep focus and my priorities straight."

"Okay Ms. No Fun," Tanya and I talk for a while longer until eight o'clock creeps around.

"Let's get ready," I suggest. I undress from my sweat shirt and sweatpants to my clean jeans. Instead of wearing the flannel, I pull a floral crop top over my head that reveals only under my belly button. It's cute and I might as well dress well for my first party of the year.

I brush my hair and leave it hanging down. There is no way to make my hair look good. Looking into the mirror, I apply some eyeliner and mascara. My eyes are the darkest of browns with a hint of hazel and look ok. Boring but okay.

"Damn," I say as soon as I turn to see Tanya. Her body fits perfectly in the dress and her hair, in a high ponytail, makes the look look perfect.

Tanya has light brown hair that matches her brown eyes. Around her eye is makeup she applied beautifully. She is absolutely stunning.

"Can we go?" She questions. I grab my phone and push it in my pocket.

"Bring a jacket," Tanya tells me. "It's going to get cold." "No thank you. That place will be crowed and congested with heat. Besides, I'm wearing long sleeves." Tanya nods and we leave the dorm. I put my key in my back pocket.

As soon as we exit the room and I lock up, the whole dorm building is filled with a few people exiting the building to head to the party. My expectation for a huge crowd is doubled once we exit Tanya's car after the five minute trip.

"This place is loud!" Tanya says. Music blasts from the frat house, thudding my head.

"It's going to be fun!" She drags me into the house. The heat inside the house hits me harder than a soccer ball hitting a net.

The swaying bodies inside the house are very overwhelming. "You know Tanya, I'll just go. It's filled..." I tell her. "No, Just stay with me for at least thirty minutes." I sigh and take a deep breath only to smell booze. Yuck! I choose not to drink. Maybe once in a while but I know that this alcohol is cheap.

Tanya disappears from my sight and I have no clue as to where she went.

After glancing the packed room, I make my way to a hallway which I assume leads to the kitchen. I slide my way through the bodies, being bombarded with bad breaths and smoke. Yuck.

I step into the kitchen and admire the great look to it minus the people. The granite top looks really nice and makes the room feel cool. I'll just stay here.

On the granite top is a stack of red solo cups. I grab a cup from the middle because it's probably the cleanest. I walk to the fridge and press the drape very until my cup is half full with water.

I walk again through some people to the island's seat. Luckily, no one sits on either side. As soon as I look up, a couple is making out and a guy is sitting next to them, staring intently at a pencil. Must be stoned.

I thought frat boys are preppy not all drugs and shit.

I face back down to my drink. The water is cool against my lips once I drink some more. I pull my phone from my back pocket and pretend to something with it as the music gets louder and louder and the crowd seems to get bigger and bigger...

"Enjoying yourself?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to my side and see Zayn looking very sexy. He has his hair up in a quiff and not hanging down. He also has on a leather jacket on top of a plain blue shirt.

I choke on my water momentarily until I get the chance to swallow it up. I feel his hand go to my back once I start a coughing fit. He rubs it up and down. I have no clue why I can't stop coughing. Maybe just seeing him or the atrocious smell around me.

"You okay, love?" He questions. Zayn just called me love. I'm definitely not okay.

I nod my head and Zayn gives me a kind smile. He removes his hand from my back and the spot tingles. He slides into the chair next to me, setting his cup onto the island.

"So how are you?" He shouts to me. The 'DJ' turns the music louder and to a song with a lot of beat. Hardcore dubstep, which I hate.

"Great, and you?" I shout back. He tries to tell me something but I all I see is his mouth moving. Not because I admire them a lot (which is a whole lot) but because the music. "What?" I try to say and I know Zayn couldn't have heard that. I keep looking at him until he leans to me and speaks.

"Let's find somewhere else quiet," I feel his breath on me. He leans back and looks to me, waiting for my response. "Yeah," I say standing up. He smiles again and grabs my hand. I grip onto it and follow him through the crowd.

Even though I find Zayn very attractive and kissable, I won't date him or attempt to. I still have my main priorities and a position to keep. Zayn and I will just have to be friends although it'll hurt.

He turns around once to look at me. He has the biggest smile I've ever seen. Friends. Just friends. I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and snake my way through the crowd with his hand tightly around mine.

We reach the front of the door leading to the outside backyard. It's quieter hear and not as packed. It's mostly filled with people who are chatting and or kissing.

Zayn takes me to a glass table surrounded by two smaller chairs. Next to it is a pool with range of colors emitting from the inside.

"That's so pretty," I comment, glancing down to the lucid colors.

"Mhm," Zayn agrees.

I turn back to Zayn and notice him staring back at me. I brush my hair back with my fingers and feel my shirt rise up, probably reveling my belly button as I feel the breeze hit it. Tanya was right, it is kind of cold.

Zayn eyes me then watches me sit down in the cold chair.

"So..." I say. This is getting quite awkward. I tap my fingers against the table, a bad habit I picked up from somewhere, most likely my mom. Mom.

"What are you-" Zayn is cut off when the music's volume is decreased and a guy's voice is heard. Brain Tillman.

"We are going to toast!" The people inside began to shriek and yell. "Come on," I tell Zayn reaching for hand. Once I do, I pull him towards the door. I love toast and cheers. Everyone happy. But in this case mostly drunk.

Zayn stands close behind me as we hear Brain talk again. "Cheers to a great new season!"

"Cheers!" Zayn and I yell with the rest of the people. As soon as I yell again, I feel liquid splash all over me. "Ahh!" I yell when I stumble back. I look down and see red liquid on me. Wine? Hope it's not because wine is hard to come off.

How could someone be so reckless and spill wine on me? Oh yeah, this is a party.

"Oh my God!" Zayn tells me. He eyes me up and down. The shirt is very thin and I can feel the fabric stick to my body and hook on my bra. I can feel my makeup running down my face and must look horrible.

"Thanks," I sarcastically tell him. He shrugs. "Do you know where the loo is?" I ask him. He shakes his head. I really don't want to go through that crowd because the heat will just mess me up.

"I'm just going to go back to my dorm," I bring my phone back from my pocket and look at the time. 10:56. Time flies when you are bored.

"I'll take you," Zayn says. I don't want to say no because it's a five mile walk and I don't want to be alone.

"That'll be nice,"

We go through the back gate onto the street. "I came here with my friend's car." I tell him once I realize I can't drive home. "Same here, came with one of my mates," Zayn slides his hands through his jacket's pockets and we face each other for a few seconds.

"Let's walk,"

We start walking out the driveway and through the cars surrounding the house. Before we left the home completely, I got a napkin I found. I start to dab it around my eyes in attempt to clean anything up. This is no use. I'm one hundred percent sure it has done no justice.

After countless attempts to dry my shirt, Zayn actually speaks. "Do you want to wear my jacket, Olivia? It's chilly and we can't get the star player sick," Through the dim light, I see Zayn's smile that reflects the moonlight perfectly across his face.

I hold my urge by biting my lips and crumbling the damp napkin. I stuff it in my pocket and bring my phone out and hold it as I watch Zayn. He looks to me then back to the ground.

Suddenly, I feel Zayn wrap his jacket on my shoulders. "Thank you," I mutter. I forgot that he even asked.

Zayn hums a yes and we continue the silent walk through fraternity houses and street lights.

Half way there, Zayn starts talking about soccer and his job until we make it to my dorm house. Glad we got here earlier because it is actually getting chilly. I pull the jacket closely, breathing in the smell of Zayn Malik and all his masculinity. Smells so good...

"Thank you Zayn," I tell him before I open the doors. Oh crap, his jacket. I turn back around and slip the jacket off my shoulders to hand to him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"What if I don't see you?"

"You will," with that the dark haired boy pads away from where he was standing. Weird.

After walking up to my room, I unlock the room and take my shoes off. Today has been long and eventful and all in Al tiring. I haven't eaten all day and my stomach couldn't get any louder. It sounds like a baby crying in the depths if hell. Well, not that bad but I'm hungry!

Before I go to find some food, I change into sweats and wear my slippers. It's about 12 in the morning now. I grab my keys and some money and close the door behind.

There's a vending machine across the hallway. I stride there, not really picking up my feet as it slides on the floor. I hate when people do that but it's okay when I do it. Dumb, I know.

On my way there, I hear a squealing noise from inside one of the rooms. I don't really mind because it's Friday night. People will do what they want.

The vending machine is packed with candies, crisps, and snacks. I scan the whole selection until I stop on the BBQ crips and pin in the number after I insert the money. The bag winds down to the bottom and I get it. Throughout the whole time, I hear the squealing more and more. Curiosity takes over me and I search through the hallway for the source.

I then start hearing giggles.

I stop at the door that is halfway open, giving me a chance to see inside. What if someone is having sex? That'd be gross. I stop looking through until I hear his name.

"Niall," the girl giggles, " Stop!" I hear the pecking noises from him kissing her. Niall Horan? With a girl? I find that very odd because for one he looks like one of those guys who wouldn't date and just hate everyone. I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Okay baby," he says and I feel really weird standing in the hallway listening to this.

"Either way, it's past midnight and I have to go," I hear shuffling inside and the girl complaining about him leaving. Wait he is leaving. As in go through that door and notice me spying. Shit.

I rush away from the door and area. I don't want to see him. At all. As I am rushing, I drop my bag. Dammit. I turn back to pick it up but it is too late.

"Olivia?" Niall says. I slowly look up to see him in a plaid flannel and dark wash skinny jeans. Must have gone to the party.

"Niall, what are you doing here?" I ask him. I wonder if he'll tell me about that girl.

"Just hanging around," he slips his hands in his pocket as he looks down to me. I can see him check out my appearance. Sweats upon sweats. Regardless, I don't care what he thinks of me.

"In the girls dormitory?" I arch my eyebrow at him. He'll tell me now.

"Just..." he pauses. "Never mind, bye." Niall turns and walks away from me and that girl. I have no reason why I want Niall to tell me about that girl and what they were doing.

I crinkle the bag and go to my room.

I fall to my bed while opening the bag and taking one of the fried potatoes.

Tanya and I used to have a TV but it started to get staticky and bad. We both told each other to fix it and after the million of reminders we still have the junk sitting on the stand.

Last year I purchased a MacBook. Honestly, I hate the design of it plus the price was outrageous! I used the money I saved up to buy the item because in the end, its performance is amazing.

I pull that out and open iTunes. I click the shuffle button and wait for it to start. The music begins and fills the room.

"Why is this door open?" Tanya's voice startles me that I nearly fall off to the floor.

"Olivia!" she wails as she drops her pumps on the floor. My roomate pads across the small room and sits in the edge of the bed. She falls backward and lays herself. I move my legs from under her as she moves herself up to my level.

"How'd you get here?" Tanya sighs.

"I came here with Zayn, the journalist," I fiddle with my fingers and look to Tanya who has a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Why?" Her eagerness was definitely taking over.

"During cheers, someone spilt wine on my shirt," I point to the crop top on my floor next to my soccer bag, "And since I was with Zayn and couldn't clean it and couldn't get to you, I decided to come back."

Tanya squeals a little. Early today, or yesterday since it's past midnight, I told her about everything. She is my best friend.

"Nothing happened and hopefully nothing will," I explain.

"Oh yeah. No dating. Just school and soccer," She says in a mocking voice. "Shut up," I nudge her on her side as she chuckles with me. "Did you say that was wine?" I nod to her. "Then you better clean it because it'll stain the longer you wait," Oh crap! I forgot. I shoot up from my bed and grab the stained piece if clothing.

"Laundry is closed!" Tanya exclaims as I open the door. How many things have I forgot today?

I come up with an alternative and just soak in soap water in a bucket I have. By the time I finish everything, Tanya is already dressed in her pajamas.

"I'm going to sleep!" Tanya exclaims.

"Same here," I tell her. I close my laptop and set it on my desk. I fall back onto my bed and move the duvet away so I can crawl in. I pull it up to my shoulders and find a comfortable position. Tanya turns the light off and says goodnight and I do the same.


End file.
